Love Is On The Way
by likescolfer
Summary: Katherine is a new WWE diva. What happens when she meets the One Man Rockband? And what is going on in Cena's head?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:** I'm going to re-write this story. Chapter 1 is already done. - 07/19/11  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I only own Katie. Nor Heath or any other WWE superstar/diva is mine._

* * *

><p>It was her first time in the WWE. She already met some superstars on her way trough the arena when she spotted Gail Kim at the end of the hall. Without thinking about it she runs over her.<p>

„Hi Gail." she says smiling at her.

„Hii..uhm..hey I never saw you before..what's your name?" she smiles back.

„Sorry..my name is Katherine but everyone calls me Kate or Katie. I´m new here in the WWE."

„Oh..then welcome here."

„Thanks."

„Do you want me to show you the arena ?"

„That would be awesome.". After they visit the canteen, Mr. McMahons office and allot more places they both are standing in front of the divas locker-room.

„So Katie. I think you should get ready for your first match."

„Ok. Thank you Gail. See you later." Kate steps into the locker-room and get herself ready for the match.

She's on her way to the white board to see who she's going to face. A smile comes up her lips when she reads that it's going to be Kelly Kelly.

Kate is on her way to the ring. She's standing nervous at the entrance when finally 'Break Your Little Heart' by All Time Low starts playing and she runs out smiling. In the ring she turns around a few time and then make her little _welcome-promo_.

„Hey guys and girls! I´m WWE´s newest diva here on Raw and I´m ready to rock your world." She gives the microphone Justin Roberts who welcomes the newest diva with a heart-warming smile.

Kelly´s music plays and everyone is freaking out. Kelly makes her famous entrance and also welcomes Kate with a smile and they both shake hands, followed by the ring bell means the match begins.

Kate is dominating the whole thing. At least she can hit her finisher on Kelly and get the win. Kate smiles big about her first win in WWE and then helps Kelly up and she congrats her for Katie's win.

Backstage Kate goes to the canteen where she meets Gail Kim again.

„Oh, Hi Kate..your match against Kelly was great. Can´t wait to get in the ring against you."

„Thank you Gail.. Hope it will happen very soon." Kate smiles and goes ahead.

Kate gets back in the locker-room, packing her bag. She takes it and leaves the locker-room. Josh Matthews backstage asks her for an interview, which she agrees on.

„Welcome in the WWE, Katherine. What does it feels like to win your debut match against such a powerful women like Kelly Kelly?"

„Thanks Josh. It feels awesome. That win means so much for me." she answers smiling from ear to ear.

„So, what are your plans now Kate?"

„I will go from show to show, fighting for my life and entertain the WWE universe...sorry Josh but I have to go now..Rock on Universe." Kate shows a peace symbol in the camera and leaves. She picks up her bag and went to the Superstars-lounge.

Heath Slater comes in seeing the new diva standing in front of the mirror. „Hey...you are?"

„Hi...my name is Kate. I´m WWE´s newest diva."

„Well..so..have fun." He smiles at her. She smiles back.

Heath takes a sit on one of the 2 couches. So does she but on the other couch. She might seem strong in the ring, which she is, but when it comes to new person, she prefer to hold a little distance.

He looks over to her and smiles. She smiles back. The room turns silent. Kate looks over to him a few times and she notices how cute he is. Every time he looks at her, she blushes a little bit.

Kate looks over to him one more time and notices one of the tag team titles next to him. „Is that your championship?"

„Yes..yes it is..my third one."

„Wow..congrats."

„Thanks." The room turns silent again.

Kelly Kelly and Justin enter. „Hey Heath..hey...uhm..who are you?" Justin asks in a nice way.

„Kate...she´s the new WWE´s diva who beat me earlier."

„Ohh..ok..well..then hi Kate."

„Hi..." Kate response quite.

„So..Heath...we have a match now...you come..?"

„Yes...just a minute."

„Ok..see you in the ring." Justin leaves and Kelly takes the sit next to Kate.

„So Kate and Kells...I have to go now."

„Bye Heath..." Kate says, smiling. Kelly nods.

After Heath left the room, Kelly looks at Kate and smiles.

„You like Heath, don't you?"

Kate looks over to Kelly. "How did you get that idea?"

„I saw the look on your face when he talked to you."

„So then you have to go to the ophthalmologist!"

„Ohh..ok.." she still smile at her.

„So, Justin is your boyfriend, right?" Kate asks smiling at her.

„Yes..he is. We're dating since 2 months. I so love him."

„Oh..that's great..and Heath is his Tag Team partner ?"

„Yes..he is."

„Ok.." Kate says, looking back at her hands which were laying in her lap.

„Oh..come on Katie...I know you like him..."

„Kelly I´m only one day in the WWE and I just think he´s cute...not more"

„Katie..you like him !"

„No..we haven´t talk to each other that much, I don´t know what he´s really like.."

„Ok..I understand., I have to go now...Justin & Heath´s match is over..I think.."

„Mind if I come with you Kelly ?"

„Of course, come on Mrs. Slater?" Kelly say laughing and get a pump against the shoulder from Katie followed by a laughter.

They saw the finish of the match backstage and Justin & Heath won.

Kelly saw Justin coming through the entrance and runs over to him.

„Awesome match hunnie."

„Thanks sweetie." Justin says smiling down at his beautiful girlfriend.

„Really great job you two..." Kate looks at Heath..he smiles and she smiles back.

Justin whispers at Kelly „I think Heath likes her..". Kelly whispers back „I think Katie likes him too. I talked to her about him but she wouldn't say anything...".

Silence fills the room. Kelly breaks it by talking to Heath: „Soo..Heath..anything to do for tonight...". Kelly looks at Kate, smiling.

She looks back at her like: _What the hell are you doing?_

„Nothing..." Heath response.

„Would you come out with me and Justin tonight..we planned visit a bar..."

„Uhm..I don´t know. I think I will bother you two only. "

„Maybe someone will come with you..." Heath looks at Justin and back to Kelly.

„And who..? I don´t know any-"

„Maybe Katie would come."

„I don't know.." Kate says a little worried.

Heath looks at her smiling.

„Uhm..well...if I think about it..maybe..if Heath agrees...I would like to come with you..." Heath nods.

„So..8pm in our locker room." Kelly says.

Kelly and Justin kiss and Kate and Kelly leaves to their locker room.

Arrived in their locker-room, Katie let's out a relieved sigh.

„Do I really have a date with Heath..I know you said that before but..god I can´t believe it.." Kate says, excited.

„Haha..like I said..you like him..."

„Shut it Kells. Well..we should get ready now..."

After they searched for something to wear and got their makeup done they hear a knock on the door. Kelly opens it. „Wow..you look beautiful.." Justin says. Heath just smiles at Kate and she smiles back.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:**_ _I re-wrote this chapter as well. Please blame Tumblr if there are any typos left. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>They all enter the club and Kelly &amp; Justin go straight to the dance floor.<p>

Kate orders a drink for her. She looks at Heath then down to the ground. Heath looks at her and then away. After an hour he stands up and went outside. He waves at her before he leaves. Kate waves back and fake a smile in his direction.

Kelly goes to the toilet and Justin takes the seat next to her. „WHERE´S HEATH ?"

„HE´S GONE..." her eyes are filling with tears which confuses her. Never before did she get so fast emotional about something/one. Kelly comes back looking at her. She gets over to Kate and pulls her in a hug.

She brings Kate to the toilet. „Where´s Heath..?" „He's gone..he just waved at me, took his jacket and went out of the bar..." a tear rolling down her cheek.

„Come we go out..forget him..."

Back in the disco Kate says to Kelly & Justin that she will leave now, they nod.

Kate saw Heath standing near the street asking for a taxi. He turns around and sees her. He comes over to Kate.

„Hey..what are you doing here ? It´s already 1 am. Someone could kidnap you." he laughs.

„Maybe it would be better..." Kate says quit.

„Hey sweetie..what´s wrong?"

„Nothing...everything is alright..." She whips the last tear away.

„You cried..right?..come on..tell me what happened.."

„You happened..." she says and cover her mouth. She looks shocked and turns around. Kate starts to walk when Heath catch her on her hand and she turns around.

„Me..?" He acts like he don´t have any idea what she's talking about.

„Yes..you...what's the reason you left?"

„Uhm..I don´t know...I thought you would only come with me to see Justin."

„What? I don´t come with you because of Justin..it was..." she stops and look at him.

„Because of who...?"

„It was because of you..!" She says to him as she walks away, sit in a taxi and drive back to the hotel.

Katie wakes up early and is on her way to the airport. She looks around trying to find any superstar...but the only one she saw was Heath...she turns around again and spot Cena on a chair behind her..she makes her way over to him and takes the sit next to him.

„Hi John." she says smiling.

„Hey...uhm..wait..who are you..?" he laughs.

„I´m Kate...WWE´s newest diva."

„Ohh..so welcome here...any friends so far ?"

„Uhm..I was out with Justin, Kelly and..." she looks over to Heath. „Yes..with Justin & Kelly." She looks back at him smiling. „Ohh..cool.." He says and nods.

„Is that Heath waving at you..." Cena asks. She looks at Heath and then right back to Cena.

"Yes..I think.."

„''Don't want to wave back?" Cena asks, looking at Kate a little worried.

Her eyes start filling with tears.

„Oh girl..don´t cry..what happened...?"

„Can I keep it for myself, please?" she says near tears.

„Sure thing but please don´t cry. Look at me." he smiles and she smiles back.

„Our flight is going in 10 minutes..come with me..?"

„Ok..let´s go.."

They both take their bags, pass Heath..and finally got in to the plane.

„Wanna sit next to me, Katie ?"

„Yeah..why not.." she says, nodding at him. She saw Heath walk past, he turns around smiling but she just act like she doesn't know him

Kate and Cena were talking about him then her and so on. It felt like 10 minutes they talked but after she told him everything about her and he told her everything about him there were already 2 hours gone.

„I think I´ll check my twitter now."

„Oh..great..I think it's about time I make one by myself since I'm a WWE diva now." She takes her laptop and create a twitter account.

„Hey, I´m done. My twitter name is: _xKatherineMarie_ "

„Oh..is Marie your second name?"

„Yes..it is..think I forgot to tell you earlier."

„No problem. Ok..I followed you..I´ll post your twitter name on my twitter so more people can follow you. Ok ?"

„Yes..that would be great." She checked her twitter again and saw that she got already 1.967 followers.

„Wow..I´m only 2 minutes on twitter and got so many follower."

„Thank me.." he laughs.

„Yeah..thank you John.."

„Wow..so many mentions...I think I will answer some of them..but first I have to post my first tweet.."

_*Hey guys, this is the twitter of WWE diva Katherine...thanks to (at)JohnCena for the shoutout..bye guys.* _

The plane landed a few minutes after and both of them got out of it together.

Katie is walking to the arena. Many fans standing in front of it and scream Cena. He walks to them and give them autographs. Then a fan screamed „Katie" and she starts to smile because it was the first time someone screams at her and want a autograph. Katie walks over to her and give her one.

As they finished giving autographs, Katie and Cena are going to the arena together. He brings her to the divas locker-room. Katie changes in her ring-outfit and heads to the canteen. She takes some food as Heath walks past and touches her „accidentally" on her hip. She turns around looking at him.

„Hey Katie.." he says smiling at her. She don´t say anything.

„I have to talk to you...please"

„I don´t know Heath."

„Let´s go to The Corres locker-room."

„Ok.."

He opens the door for her and she sits down on the chair Heath offered to her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note:**_ _I know how unreal it sounds..but I didn't want to change it again, so just enjoy please. ;) _

* * *

><p>He opens the door for her and she sits down on the chair Heath offered to her. He opposite her.<p>

„Whats up Heath ?" Katie asks shyly.

„Ask the question to yourself Katie."

„Uhm..why?..."

„What´s wrong with you ? When we met I thought you were a really cool girl...I liked you..."

„You liked me ?" She begin to blush...

„Yes..I _liked_ you..but now you´re hanging out with Cena.."

„Wait...we only talked..he´s a really nice person...that´s all..."

„Ohhh..I thought he´s your new boyfriend..."

„Uhm...no...he's not my type."

The room turns silent. Katie is about to stand up when Heath comes over and takes her hand and squeezes it. She turns her head to the site and start to blush more and smile. She still looks to the ground. He is now looking her in the eyes and she look in his.

„You know what..Katie..?" he says smiling..

„What..?" she response and smiles back...

"You´re one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen..."

„Just one of them?" she says joking.

He laugh at her response. She looks at him shy.

He slowly leans in and kisses her very gently on her lips. She kisses him back. He makes the kiss deeper. After a moment she pulls away and looks at him. Then she just hugs him. He hugs her very tightly. „I love you." he whispers in her ear. She still blush. Katie looks him in the eyes and kiss him again on his lips. She smiles. He still holds on her hand. She is so lost in his eyes and can´t look away. They still look at each other and kiss again.

Kelly interrupts. Heath and Katie don´t notice her and keep kissing. Heath looks over Katie's shoulder and sees Kelly standing there.

„Since when are you watching us..?" Katie turns around.

"Oh..I´m sorry."

Kelly leaves with a big smile on her face.

"I think I have to get ready for my match now Heath.."

„Okay pretty girl..see you later..?" He gives her one last kiss.

She leaves for her locker-room where Kelly gets ready for her match with Katie. Kelly walks over to her & smiles.

„Told you..." Kelly says laughing.

„Yes you did...I'm so happy...I really think I love him.."

Katie take out her laptop to check her twitter.

_*Today is a really good day universe. I'm so happy. Love, Katie.* _

She answer tons of fan-questions and 30 minutes later she takes a look in her DM's. 1 new message. She opens it.

_*Hi babe..I´m happy too. I love you hunnie. Heath. xx* _

Katie starts to smile. Kelly walks over to her and take a look on her laptop..she didn't notice that she´s standing behind her.

"What are you doing Kelly..?"

„Just read your DM..haha..I´m so happy for you..." She smiles at her.

There´s a knock on the door and Katie went over and open it.

Justin is standing there: „Hey Katie...is Kelly here...?"

„Yes.."

„Okay..can I come in..?"

„Yes of course.."

Katie saw Heath behind him and she let them both in.

Kelly goes and kiss Justin.

Justin looks over to Heath..he is smiling at Katie...then he comes over to her and kiss her too. Katie smiles. Justin looks a little bit shocked then he smiles too. Heath looks her in the eyes.

„I´ve missed you."

„I was only in my locker-room for 30 minutes."

„Every minute without you hurts."

„Aww..I love you." He kiss her.

„I love you too."

Justin interrupts: „Since when are you dating.?" he asks smiling.

„Since..." Heath looks at his watch „...34 minutes..."

„Wow..ok..then..." Heath hugs her from behind kissing her neck. She just smiles and looks to the ground.

„Well...I think we should go now Kelly..."

„Uhm..I don´t think so J...me and Katie have a match now..against the Bellas...we have to get ready.." she says smiling at Justin.

„Oh..ok..then come Heath..let´s order some pizza...we have to celebrate..."

„Oh..okay." He turns her around and gives Katie one last kiss before he leaves.

Katie and Kelly are on their way to the ring and the crowd is cheering you on. Kelly starts against Brie and she did a great job then she manages to tag Katie in and so does Nikki. Katie wrestles against Nikki with all her soul and manage to hit her finisher on her. 1, 2, 3 and the win. Kelly runs in and hugs her..they both celebrate.

LayCool is on the way through the arena. When they walk past the Corres locker-room they saw Heath standing there. They both enter the locker-room. The camera follows them. Michelle „_falls"_ to the ground and Heath helps her up.

Katie and Kelly are about to leave the arena when their music turns off and the titantron turns on. Michelle in Heath arms...she's pressing her lips against his...Katie can´t believe it and start to walk out. Tears in her eyes. She and Heath were together for only one hour and he´s already cheating on her ? She can´t believe it and her tears start to fall. Kelly helps her and tells her everything will be ok but she really can´t believe it. Katie got to the divas locker-room with Kelly and she helps Katie to get her face clear from all the make-up.

After they finished and Katie stops to cry, LayCool comes in.

„Ohh..hi Katie..anything not ok?" Michelle ask.

„Oh Michelle you know whats wrong..don´t play like you don´t know..!" She turns around and Michelle starts to laugh.

„Hey Layla...Heath wants me right..?"

„Oh yes Chelle...he really wants you.." _That's enough._ Katie turns around again and punch Michelle in the face. Kelly gets on Layla and beat her down.

Heath and Justin enter because they heard voices from outside. Justin goes to Kelly and hold her back. Heath grabs Katie on her waist and gets her back, too. Katie turns around and looks him in the eyes. She starts to cry again and run away. Heath looks confused.

„What is Katie's Problem, Kells ?" he ask her.

„The better question would be what is YOUR problem ?"

„What the hell are you talking about." LayCool already left the room.

„Are you kidding me Heath ? You kissed Michelle backstage !"

„What ? I don´t want to do this. She fell to the ground and I just catched her..then she pressed her lips against mine..I would never do this Kells..you know me."

„I maybe know this, Heath..but..you have to tell Katie the same...she just saw you two kissing.."

„Man..ok..I will find her.."

Katie's on her way to the office of Vince. She talked to him and he agrees to transfer her to SmackDown. She runs back to the divas locker room and sprint out before any of the three could react. Heath runs behind her. She sits in a taxi and the taxi drives her to her hotel. Heath goes back to the arena and ask everyone where she is driving to.

Vince hears it and goes over to Heath.

„Hey, don´t know why you wanna know that but Katie asked me to transfer her to Smackdown."

„And ?" Heath says.

„Well..she´s now Smackdowns newest diva. I saw now problem why not. She will start there next week."

„God damn it !" Heath screams.

„I´m sorry Sir. Good night."

„Night Heath."

Heath goes back to the divas locker-room where Kelly & Justin are still standing and waiting for Heath to come back.

„And..?" Kelly ask as Heath enters the locker room.

„She´s now a SmackDown diva.." Heath says with a sad look in his eyes.

„We will bring her back." Justin says smiling at Heath.

„I hope so" Heath response.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note:** The last chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy / Review ;)_

* * *

><p>A few days left after Katie were drafted to SmackDown and she will have her first match against Rosa Mendes at SmackDown. She's sitting backstage and looking through twitter. She sees that there's a new DM and open it.<p>

_*Hey Katie. I heard that you are on SmackDown now. What happened? Love, Cena. x* _

She decide to send him a DM with her phone number and _*Call me*_ in it. So she did. After a few minutes her phone starts to ring. She take and answer it:

„Yeah..?"

„John here...now you can tell me..."

„Well...ok..but just because you´re my friend."

She goes to the toilet and close herself in there. She tells him everything. He shows so much love to her and she thanks him for that. She hangs up.

_*2 hours later*_

The time-keeper comes in:

„Katie..your match starts in 5 minutes."

_Goosh.. _she thinks to herself.

„Coming.." she screams back at him. She get up and makes her way to the ring.

Rosa got the whole match under her control 'cause Katie's mind isn't in the match. She hits her finisher on Katie and get the win. Rosa still punch her face after the bell rings.

Cena comes in and saves her. He helps Katie to stand on her own feet. He smiles at her helping her back in the locker-room.

He sat her down on a chair.

„Are you ok..?"

„Yeah..but..what are you doing here? You are supposed to be on Raw."

„Uhm..well...I thought you shouldn't be on Smackdown without any friends so I asked Vince to get me to SmackDown, too."

„Oh..that´s sweet..thank you John.."

„For you anything.."

The room turns silent and he looks her deep in the eyes and then leans in and kiss her. Katie kisses him back but she feel it isn´t right. Then she pull away.

„Sorry John...but I..I can´t do this..please understand..I will not hurt you..please...I´m sorry.."

„It´s ok. I understand." He hugs her and so does she.

Katie and John made a tag team and get control over Smackdown but her thoughts are still with Heath..she haven´t seen or texted him for 4 weeks now..she just can´t forget him.

One week later she is on her way to Cena´s locker-room because she finally made a decision.

„Hey Cena...you in there?"

„Yeah..come in Katie..what's up?"

„Uhm...I will go back to Raw...but please don´t get me wrong..it isn´t because of you..you know..me and Heath..."

„Oh..well..okay.."

„And..would you come with me to Raw..I asked Teddy, he said yes.."

„Uhm..no..I like it here on SD..I´ll stay here...have fun at Raw.."

„Thanks John...you´re my best friend."

She hugs him, get her bag packed and then leaves the arena.

Katie's right on her way to the airport to Raw. It is in Heath hometown tomorrow. She's going to surprise him. She check her twitter and see a tweet from Heath:

_*Raw in my hometown...hope she would be here too :( *. _

She smiles and can´t wait to see him.

_*Next day.*_

She is on her way in the arena and ask where all the superstar are. The women says in the canteen. She starts to run.

Katie spots Heath at the end of the canteen, he stands next to Justin & Kelly. Heath saw a girl run with brown long hair and a white dress. Katie runs to him and hug him. He spins her around and hug her.

„I missed you so much Heath..."

„I missed you to..but..I have to tell you the real story..."

„The real story doesn´t matter...I love you..."

„I love you too" he stops spinning her around. He kisses Katie on her lips.

"Welcome back Katie." Justin says. She goes and hugs him & Kelly.

„Welcome back bestie..I'm so glad you're here. I missed you."

„Missed you too, Kells."

„Now I´m hungry.." Heath says, laughing.

„Sit down..I bring you something." Katie says, smiling.

„Haha..okay." Katie goes to the buffet and makes 2 sandwiches.

Wade walks past and sits next to Heath. Wade is back after a long injury. He looks at Katie.

„Hey guys...have you noticed that new hot chick at the buffet..with the white dress ?"

Justin and Heath starts to laugh.

„Yes..yes we did." Heath says smiling.

Katie looks over to Heath. „Babe..do you want salad on your sandwich ?"

„Yes, please." Heath respond to Katie, smiling.

„Okay." She takes the sandwiches and sit opposite from Heath and hand him his sandwich and kissing him.

„Thanks hunnie."

„No problem.." Katie says smiling.

Wade looks at Heath

„Ohh..Heath..I´m sorry..I didn't know that she´s your girlfriend." Wade says laughing.

„No prob bro..haha"

Katie looks over at Heath with a questioned look. He laughs.

„Glad you´re back Katie...I missed you.."

„I missed you, too, Heath.." He kisses her lightly on her lips.


End file.
